Junior Year
by MonkeyRay2319
Summary: Years past and the group of friends we all love one has left to a different leaving her best friends behind. The others fell apart and stop talking to each other. Now its the Backyardigans junior year in high school and in the middle of the semester she has returned and found out what happen during the years when she left. Will she like what she hears and be able to bring them back
***Hey I'm new with this but not with reading stories. It's just my first time reading a story for a different show. So I hope you like it. :)"**

In the morning, Uniqua was waking up to the noise of her parents arguing with her older brother. So she got up and looked at the window.

"Great back to school for me." she said to herself.

"Uniqua Jade Insect are you up?" yelled her mom.

"Yes."

"Good I'm cooking breakfast."

"Okay let me take my shower and I'll be down." She got off her bed, and went into the bathroom. In her pink bathroom she saw a picture of her and her friends when she was little, she started to get upset but she knew that once Tasha left to go to that fancy middle school, that they wouldn't remain friends. Uniqua took her shower and got dressed in her uniform, and went downstairs, saw her older brother eating like no one fed him for the past year or so. Her dad reading the newspaper, and her mom cooking.

"Morning." she said.

"Morning honey, sit down breakfast is almost done." her mom said. So she did.

"Sweetie how is Austin, Pablo and the moose? What was his name again?" her dad asked.

"Tyrone dad." Uniqua said with an attitude. "And I don't know, we stop talking once Tasha left. He plays football now, so I have no idea."

"Calm down you bug." said PJ her brother.

"Whatever, and remember your a bug also you jackass."

"UNIQUA!" her parents yelled. Her mom put her plate infront. Uniqua looked at the plate, grabbed it with her drink and left the house. At the West Hill High School, Tyrone was talking to his friends.

"Man that girl looks cute." the guy was a rhino.

"Which one?" asked Tyrone.

"The pink insect." Tyrone looked, and saw the only pink insect in the school.

"Dude I don't think she's your type." Tyrone said.

"Why you know her?"

"Old friend of mine Uniqua. Daughter of the mayor."

"Say what?! No way?! But how do you know this?"

"Like I said I know her. Well I have to get to homeroom, see you at practice man." Everyone was going to class, the teacher walked the classroom. Some student were sitting on the desks, throwing things around like they're crazy.

"Moose give me the football you can pick it up after school." said Mr. Lion. Tyrone threw the football to him. "Thank you. Now can everyone sit down and I don't mean on the desk. I mean sit your butts on the chairs." Everyone sat down. "Thank now we have a new student today.

"Why its like in the middle of the semester." said a student.

"Well she is a transfer student. Come in young lady." Then a young hippo girl walked into the room wearing the school uniform. "Ladies and Gentlemen this is Tasha Hippo."

"Hi nice to meet everyone." Tasha said. Then she notice one of her friends in her homeroom. "Tyrone?" Everyone in the class turned their heads and looked at him.

"You know her?" said a girl who was sitting next to him. Tyrone was looking at Tasha until his memory came back to him.

"Tasha is that you? It been years." Tyrone finally said.

"Okay Tasha you can sit in that empty desk over there?" said Mr. Lion. So she did. After homeroom she got up and put her books in her bag, Tyrone walked to her.

"Hi Tasha."

"Hi, wait where is Austin, Pablo, and Uniqua?"

"O he don't hang with the nerd, the loser, and the evil hot emo girl." said Tyrone's friend.

"Henry shut the fuck up man, but he is right I don't hang with them anymore. I haven't seen them for years, but I know where you can find them within the school. I can show you after school."

"Thanks." The day went by as normal, but after Tasha heard that her childhood friends are not friends anymore was upsetting her badly. After school Tasha met Tyrone at the cafe. "Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry I just got here. Follow." So they walked to the the ballet room. They both saw Uniqua in there practicing, so Tasha was about tap on the glass but Tyrone stopped her. "Don't do that, this is a private practice."

"Say what?" Tasha questioned.

"Yea, word around the school say that Uniqua's dad has her taking private dance lessons at the school."

"But that's not the Uniqua I remember."

"Well once you left, she didn't have anyone else to talk to. So she went back to her dancing." Tyrone said then walked away. Tasha followed. The next room was the anime club, Tasha saw Pablo in there. "Pablo started reading and drawing anime." They continued. Tasha saw Austin in the library. "Once you left Austin closed back up, and went back to being that shy guy we knew when we were kids."

"So all of this happened when I left."

"Yep, I got into sports, so I don't see them around as much. But sadly I have to get to practice so see you around Tasha." Tyrone walked away. Tasha waved at him, and walked the other way, then she saw Uniqua walking out of the dancing room.

"Uniqua!" Tasha yelled. She turned her head.

"Tasha?"

"Yep it's me, how are you?"

"I've been good, just finish my lesson. When did you get back in the area?"

"Last week but I started in the school today. Tyrone told that you guys are not friends anymore."

"Yea, once you left we fell apart. I see them around the school, but we don't say anything to each other. Where do you live I can give you a ride home?"

"Sure." They walked outside, and Tasha saw a big black limo there waiting for Uniqua. When Tasha turned her head she saw the football team looking at them. "Don't mind them Tasha. Hop in." Unquia said. So she got in and the limo drove off.

"Its nice to see you again Lady Tasha." said the limo driver. "You grown so much from the last time I've seen you."

"Its nice to see you too." Tasha said smiling. She turned her head to look at Uniqua but she was sleep.

"Leave her be. Master Insect has her doing alot at that school. Private dance lessons, music, and lessons on the clarinet. Once you left it was like all of the parents were happy, and were able to get them apart."

"Do you know the others live?"

"Yes I do, Uniqua and Pablo still on the same block next door to each other. Tyrone lives down the block now, and Austin now lives at the end of the block. It's weird that they all live on the same block but just not next door to each other." The limo stopped.

"Thank and I'll think of something, cause this is not normal."

"Have a nice day Lady Tasha, it was nice to see you again."

"Same." Tasha said. Then the limo drove off with a sleeping Uniqua in the back. Tasha walked inside her house, and went up to her room. She didn't hear her parents saying hello to her. During dinner Tasha wasn't herself, and her parents were worried about her. For the rest of the night Tasha stay in her room.


End file.
